


Coffee hearts

by Whoops_sin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, anime - Fandom
Genre: A bit of teen things, FUCK, Hetalia, Hetalia help, M/M, Therapist sessions, dedicated, oh no, this shit is uh, uh ih
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_sin/pseuds/Whoops_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does he care that Gilbert hurts him like that?"<br/>"I dont think after five years he cares"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASabsStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASabsStory/gifts).



> WARNINGS:
> 
> It is a therapy session somewhat, so it talks about like depression, abuse and different things

“But how did that make you feel?”

Antonio's face had slightly scrunched up, as if this question had no purpose for him, or his life. “Honestly, I have no idea. I felt the drugs hit my vein, and I went numb. It wasn’t like he was trying to kill me, just wanted to see what the side effects were and how functional I was. Even if I was in the hospital for a few weeks because of the car crash I got into because of the drugs.”

Antonio’s boyfriend, of four years had gotten him to take ‘Liquid Molly’ which had came in a blue vial that his boyfriend had found out was pretty much safer than any other drugs, especially since this was very cheap and he didn't have to do anything to really get it. Antonio had had a meeting later that day, Antonios boyfriend forced him to go instead of just sitting home and sleeping off the side effects. Antonio halfway there had went into a trip. His car had swerved and he had hit into a lightpole. The impact was hard since he was going about seventy or eighty down the street.

Antonio looked at his therapist, looking straight into her eyes “Do you know I think I liked it-”

“You certainly did not like it.” She said, looking at her papers, shifting around slowly in her seat, swirling around slowly in the chair “I know you, Toni. You like books and tea, not a drug trip and weeks in a hospital bed with your ‘boyfriend’ hovering you and bothering you about dinner and how you need to be home because his brother needs to see a good beating-” She had paused, then spoke. 

“Does he hit you?”

Antonios response was quick, loud, and panicky “/no/ why on earth would my, loving boyfriend of almost five years beat me. That is obscured.” Antonio was laughing nervously, shaking his head and rubbing his neck. His eye were planted onto the desk, before they rose to his therapist, “and, if I say yes, will you tell him I snitched on his fighting with me?” Antonio's eyes were iced, as if they have never been able to send a tear out, his body had relaxed in the presents of his therapist. 

“This” She motioned around her office “Is a safe zone, Toni. I am here for you.” She smiled a bit “You are so young Toni, you don’t deserve a relationship like that, you are only seventeen. Break off the relationship. It seems toxic-”

“I can’t leave.” HIs voice cracked “This seems horrible, but when I finally get free, I miss it. I miss the pain. I miss the bruises and yelling. I miss just standing there and taking the drugs for him. I miss it. I could be addicted to this relationship, yet it could be toxic to you. I love him, even if he hurts me and treats me like a toy.” Antonio’s eyes slowly made their ways towards his therapist “It’s like when my dad hurt me, I felt so incomplete without the pain, without the sex.” Antonios fingers twiddle under the desk, his elbows on his knees, his hands right there between it. His head looked up and his hair fell in it slowly. “I do not want to leave” He admitted finally. 

The therapist slowly nodded, slowly looking at Antonio. “Antonio? Can we do some word association?” 

Antonio sighed and looked back down “Okay, whatever”

“Love” 

Antonio looked up, speaking slowly “So I choose the first word or sentence that pops in my head?” 

His therapist smiled sadly, nodding some

“The boy who gives me free coffee and gives me compliments when I get coffee there.” 

His therapist wrote something down, speaking “Hate”

“Gilbert” Antonio said quickly, “I mean-” He sighed.

She looked at Antonio with sad eyes, writing down something else. 

“boyfriend?” 

“Lovino” 

Her eyebrow went up, “Who is Lovino?”

“Coffee boy in the corner shop by my house. The one who gives me free coffee.” Antonio said looking up, putting his hands together, licking his lips. 

“Coffee boy?” She questioned then sighed, “Do you know, his last name?” 

“Vargas” Antonio's voice was instantly a bit excited, as if she knew who he was. 

Antonio looked at her, his eyes fully bright as she had finally spoke. He seemed happiest, he seemed happier than when he was earlier. She had just told him that Lovino Vargas was her son. He was sixteen. Yet, Antonio had to be tied to the chair and calmed down for her to finally call the cops on Gilbert, to get poor young Ludwig out and send him to her home. She would care for him better than any foster care. 

Antonio had finally been released from the appointment. He had in which made another appointment for a couple weeks later. 

On his mind was if he should go speak to the mysterious boy in which he has a crush on, yet he did not pay attention to where he was going and he had found himself there. He took a deep breath and slowly walked in, he knew he was covered in bruises from the hits and grab marks, and from the crash. That's usually what he blames them on. He walked up to the counter, smiling at the male behind the counter, the nametag said Lovino and the eyes said he was cold hearted. He found out though, this man was not. 

Antonio didn't know that this man knew exactly what has been happening at home, Lovino knew about the abuse and rape. Lovino could read his eyes pretty decently. Lovino reads everyone. 

Lovino had looked up from the cash register, smiling slowly, yet letting it fade, speaking slowly “I haven't seen you in awhile, I heard you were in an accident? What was that all about?” Lovino had turned around, making the ‘regular coffee’ that Antonio had usually ordered when he came there everyday. 

“My uh, Ex-boyfriend.” Antonio said shakily, as if talking about his ex-boyfriend was horrible, and it was horrible. 

Lovino's eyes shot over, and slightly glared Antonio, moving and slowly sitting the drink down for him “I heard you were in a drug trip, forced lethal molly.” Lovino spoke, holding onto antonio's drink when he reached for it. “Who did that?” Lovino was referring to the large yellow and red bruises. 

“The crash” Antonio mumbled, grabbing his drink, grunting when Lovino did not let go of the drink. 

“Do you honestly think I’m that fucking stupid? Those are hand prints. Look at me” Lovino said, Antonio's eyes found their way up, looking straight at Antonio “Are you safe?” 

Antonio looked away after a moment “He’s in jail now, my therapist sent him away”

“Then you’re safe, If you need someone. Please” He grabbed a pen after giving up with the cup of coffee, he wrote his number on Antonio’s arm, looking up at him “Call me” 

Antonio blushed and looked at his eyes, moving in and pecking his lips carefully, shakily and nervously. He moved away “I will.” 

Those words seemed to make Lovino happy, yet he seemed happy from the peck too. Lovino watched as Antonio left, Lovino paid for Antonio's drink, moving and leaning against a wall, he slowly closed his eyes and took a breath. “He does love me. I know he does. I can feel he loves me. He is just so afraid. If he did not love me, he wouldn't have kissed me like that. He is just very nervous and scared” Lovino was slightly talking to himself, he felt his phone vibrate, it was an unknown number. The text spoke

‘Hi :) Its Antonio, You just gave me your number. Thank you :) :)’

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, Why did I write it


End file.
